


The Most Dangerous Game

by JayDick_Hell



Series: JayDick Fic Event [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Dick's too pretty for this world, Jason is in over his head, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: After getting assigned to assassinate some rich boy named Dick of all things, Jason thinks he's in for an easy paycheck. He really wished someone warned him about how charming his target was.Ending up in his bed was definitelynotpart of the contract.





	The Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> #11 of the Fic Event!
> 
> Italian NPC Voice: _"Assassino!"_
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: [JayDick-Hell](http://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

Being an assassin of some notoriety and well known for doing dangerous jobs in deadly areas, Jason was a little more than unimpressed when he was hired to assassinate some rich boy. Really, anyone could have been contracted for such an easy job. It almost felt like a waste of time to him but he wasn't about to turn his nose up to a nice paycheck. That didn't mean he couldn't gripe about it. Later, he'd wish someone would have warned him just what that rich boy was capable of. Of that heart-stopping smile and those come-hither eyes. Of how intoxicating just being near him was. Now he knew why Lawton and Slade laughed at his assignment. They probably knew, the assholes.

Going after trigger-happy crimelords? Piece of cake. Rogue special ops agents? No problem. Richard fucking Grayson? Now _that's_ a challenge he didn't see coming. It wasn't for any reason he would have expected, either. The man almost always had security around him and for good reason. Not only was he the heir to billions but he was _gorgeous_. Even from a distance, Jason knew that. Sure, he's seen the heir's spreads in magazines but Jason had assumed there was some photoshopping and touch-ups done to sell those issues. Well, he was eating those words now.

Ordinarily, Jason would have just sniped the man and been done with it, but there was a specific request to make it look like an accident. A bullet to the brain was pretty conspicuous, so he'd have to get closer. That led him to learning Richard's, or Dick as he liked to be called (fucking really? _Rich people._ ) schedule. Or, well, attempting to. The man was about as erratic as one can get with no set activities. He seemed to slip around the city and avoid the paparazzi with a practiced ease. Pinning down a good moment to approach was tricky, Jason would give him that much.

After some trial and error, the assassin managed to tap into Dick's phone to listen to his conversations. More often than not, his calls were meaningless ramblings to an extraordinary amount of friends. He sure was a social butterfly. Jason was pretty certain at least half of them were exes too. How he managed to maintain such good relations with them was a mystery. When it came to Jason, his breakups seemed almost nuclear.

Eventually, Dick made plans to go to a nightclub and Jason knew this was the time to strike. It was almost sad that he wasn't entirely certain what to wear to a club to blend in but he knew just what sorts of body armor worked best against different weapons. He certainly wasn't your average 25 year old. Getting in was just as aggravating as he had to wait in a goddamn line. Half the time was spent contemplating on just breaking in through the staff door, though he knew it'd be better to at least have video footage of him entering the club like a normal person, and the other half was spent going over his plan.

It should have been simple enough. Approach the man, slip the poison into his drink, and get the hell out of dodge. It was a special little tablet, immediate dissolve and undetectable. The results would look like simple but acute alcohol poisoning. It should have been easy. Too bad it wasn't. Not because he couldn't get near the man. Hell, he shouldn't have gotten as close as he did but Jason couldn't help it. Dick was like a flame and Jason was the moth, drawn in and flying far too close, burning up at every touch.

He'd slid onto the stool next to where Dick was leaning and waited for the bartender. The act was casual, as if it'd been sheer chance he ended up next to the heir. All he had to do was wait for the right moment and drop in the tablet. That's when Jason made his fatal mistake. He looked at Dick. Those bright blue eyes caught his own turquoise ones and it felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs. The photos definitely weren't altered. Dick was just...wow. When those soft lips curled into a playful little smirk, Jason knew he lost.

He almost wished he took the fall and just shot Grayson. It would have been less trouble. How would he explain to his client that the target was still alive because he bat those ridiculously pretty eyelashes? That he did the exact fucking _opposite_ of kill the man because that airy smile sent his way made his mind fall empty of everything that wasn't soft moans and sweat soaked bodies. The tablet clutched in his fist was all but forgotten when Dick shifted closer into his space. Jason would like to blame his hormonal reactions on the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in an almost embarrassing amount of time. He was always too busy working to bother and nobody really caught his eye. Not like this man did.

When Dick slipped one hand onto his thigh, it sent sparks through his body. The moment came to a screeching halt when some asshole bumped into the two, spilling his drink all over Dick. Some of the alcohol splashed onto Jason and he sent the man a rather vicious glare. It was nothing compared to the almost feral look Dick sent to the drunken man. The expression was wild and the assassin almost expected his target to attack the man. It was _really_ _fucking hot_. Rather than beat the hell out of the stranger Dick just turned back to him, that look still firmly in place, and asked if he wanted to get out of here. The rushed 'yes' was out of his mouth before he even fully processed the question. _Fuck._

Jason told himself that the reason he followed his beautiful target through the masses toward the door was to set up a better kill. His very interested dick called him a liar. When he hopped in the driver's seat of a way-too-expensive Porsche, he told himself it was to get rid of future evidence. The quip about 'handling his stick shift', lame as it was, contradicted that. It earned him a light, sensual laugh in response and a biting kiss, so he wouldn't complain.

He barely remembers putting in the address of a hotel into the car's GPS, way too distracted by the creeping hands on his body and soft laugh in his ear. When those hands started caressing his growing erection and that mouth started nibbling at his jawline, he had to exercise all his willpower not to swerve into oncoming traffic. Those lips wandered down to his neck, sucking and biting with practiced expertise. He couldn't keep the groan from slipping past his lips.

Getting from the parking lot to the hotel's elevator was something of a blur. His mind was far too focused on the dirty little words coming from Dick, painting very vivid and explicit images in his head. An airy laugh came from his target as people murmured and gossiped upon their entrance. Judgmental looks were cast their way as they stumbled into the elevator with their hands all over each other. The taunting wink Dick sent to one of the lurking paparazzi let Jason know he thrived off of the drama and scandal his escapades caused. The last things the cameras caught was the sight of the heir hitching a leg around Jason's waist as he dragged him into a sultry kiss. The assassin gripped the back of Dick's thigh and pressed impossibly closer, all but drowning in the heat of the moment. Looks like there'd be plenty of celebrity gossip to air tomorrow thanks to the two.

Jason was too drunk on their kiss to realize they made it to their floor. It was the appalled gasp behind them that pulled him back to reality. They were pressed to the back of the elevator, hands roaming and hips rolling as if they were in the privacy of their room. He didn't have the time to feel awkward for being caught making out like they were horny teenagers by an old lady. Dick was already pulling him into the hall with a wild grin. The assassin was so caught up in the tempest known as Dick Grayson that all thoughts of his contract were swept away. Every kiss pulled him a little further into the eye of the storm and sucked the air from his lungs.

By the time they got to his room - a penthouse suite _naturally_ \- the two were nearly breathless and buzzing with desire like exposed livewires. A trail of clothes marked the way to his target's bedroom as they stripped each other down. They laughed into their kisses as they stumbled to take off their shoes and slip out of their jeans. Dick stopped at the doorway and fiddled with his phone for a moment before music thumped from the speakers sitting on the dresser. It was a deep, sensual sound that only highlighted the coquettish look on Dick's face. Then, he put a hand on Jason's chest and backed him up until he hit the bed. Without hesitation, he let himself fall back onto the soft covers. He pulled himself back until he sat with his back against the headboard.

Watching the way Dick bit his lip as he dragged his eyes over Jason's scantily clad body had the younger man almost preening. This ridiculously hot and rich heir had his pick of everyone in the club and yet he chose Jason. That was an ego booster (even if he was _supposed_ to kill the guy). Then, Dick crawled his way up Jason's muscled form with the filthiest look the assassin's ever seen dancing in his pretty blue eyes. Every now and again a small lick or nip would be pressed to his heated skin. It was driving Jason up the wall with need. He let one hand fall to tangle in Dick's raven hair as he groaned. He could feel Dick smiling as he pressed a kiss to his chest. Then their lips were on each other again.

Feeling those delicious thighs framing his waist and rocking down on him was mind-blowing. Dick's hands scratched teasing lines across his chest and up his arms. Then, he was pinning the assassin's arms above his head with that devilish little grin. Jason tugged to test the hold just a little, a reflexive reaction to being restrained. The heir wasn't holding him too hard. Looks like he was just into powerplay. Jay could _definitely_ live with that. He lifted his head to catch the older man's lips in a fiery kiss. Dick pressed back eagerly. When he pulled back, Dick tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. That heated look he was getting was enough to have Jason grinding up against the older man. Suddenly, Dick was pressing a kiss to the corner of his jaw and whispering into his ear.

"Safeword's robin."

The cool click of cuffs around his wrists had Jason's gut twisting. Again, he tested his bonds. Yeah, much stronger than Dick's grip. Still, he grinned up at his target. The sight of him perched on Jason's hips almost gleaming in the low lighting and looking nothing short of a wet dream would be enough to make the assassin's lonely nights a little less dull. A cocky smirk pulled up his features.

"I don't think I'll need it."

Dick just laughed and damn, that was quite the sight from his position. One hand over his heart, Dick leaned in to just tease his lips. Jason chased the elusive kiss but was left wanting.

"Better safe than sorry, handsome."

Then, he rewarded Jason with the contact he so desired. When he felt Dick's tongue swipe his lip, he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Every groan was swallowed down as Dick rolled his hips in the most torturously erotic way possible. He never hated underwear more than in this moment. Jason was left panting from more than just the kiss when the older man pulled back. One hand was under his chin, tilting his head so Dick could get a better look at the man under him.

"Mm...You're _much_ prettier than the last guy they sent."

That comment brought everything to a screeching halt in Jason's head. That devious look had Jason's heart plummeting. This was not good. Not good _at all._ He immediately jerked at the cuffs around his wrists again. Dick just grinned and shook his head.

"Y'know, I almost didn't realize you were an assassin. You're better looking than the others. Younger too. Guess they're finally learning, huh?"

Jason's mind was a total mess right now. He was caught between trying to think of a way out of this, trying to figure who the fuck Dick Grayson really is because he's definitely _not_ just some spoiled rich kid, and going over just how embarrassing this was going to be to face when he has to face the others. That's  _if_ he got out of here alive. He was so utterly dumbfounded by this turn of events that he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

"Robin."

At the use of the safeword, Dick actually _laughed._ It wasn't that coy, pulse-raising giggle but an actual, amused laugh as if Jason said something funny. Okay, well, Jason could understand that. Out of everything to say, he goes with _that._ Instead of releasing him from the cuffs - which would have been a shock had he done it - Dick just trailed his fingers across Jason's chest. He hated how that made his pulse jump. This fucker is too pretty for the world's collective health.

"I don't think so, baby. See, I'm not so fond of dying. Though I _am_ curious. How exactly were you going to try to kill me after you ditched that pill? No, wait, I've got a better question. _When_ were you going to strike? After we fucked? Didn't know you were into playing with your targets."

There was a tease in his words. Jason's face heated up at being called out so effectively. He had no real answer for Dick because, hell, he didn't _know_ how or when he was going to do it. Truthfully, he'd figured out that he wasn't going to be able to fulfill the contract as soon as they kissed. The man was too damn intoxicating. It seemed like Dick was much better at reading people than Jason was led to believe because that grin grew all the wider.

"Aww, you were gonna take a black mark? For _me?_ That's so sweet."

Jason just huffed out a breath and tried to act like he was angrier than he was embarrassed. Dick sat up straight and _goddamn_ , he still looked good on Jason's lap. Was it bad he still kind of wanted to fuck this man into these sheets? Was it bad he probably would if given the chance? His attention was drawn away from the tempting cut of Dick's hips to that beautiful, taunting face as he started to talk.

"This is what's gonna happen, sweetheart."

Dick swung himself off his lap, leaving Jason alone and chained. Even amidst the shocking reveal, Jason still managed to sport an erection. His body definitely hadn't gotten the memo that this wasn't happening. Then again, it looked like his mind didn't fully receive the message either because he caught himself staring at the exposed expanse of Dick's muscular back and that _ass._ He bit his lip and closed his eyes, cursing his luck. Of course, _of course_ , the single hottest person to cross his sight would turn out to be his target. And that target would turn everything around on him.

As quietly as he could, he felt around the cool cuffs for any latches. None. Looks like these were the heavy duty kind meant to keep people locked up and _not_ the kinky kind with releases. Great. Mentally, he reviewed his surroundings and tried to formulate an escape. That proved to be a tougher endeavor than it should have been when Dick brought out a sleek suitcase. Jason immediately focused on whatever he was pulling out.

His gut twisted in mounting fear as the reality of the situation finally caught up with him. _Finally,_ he was able to think past his dick and it was a cold shock. He was chained up and exposed by a man he was sent to kill. A man who was clearly three steps ahead of the game. How hadn't Jason known that Dick was more than some pretty airhead? Was that somewhere in the files? Did they omit it on purpose? Did they just not know? No, they _had_ to. Dick mentioned others coming for him. What happened to them?

Jason struggled a little more frantically to escape as the thoughts washed over him. Whatever was in that case...he was _afraid._ Was he going to be tortured for information? Shit, he hoped not. He also wasn't fond of dying and would rather _not_ bite the big one, thanks. Rather than pull out scary torture devices, Dick pulled out... _clothes?_ No, not just clothes. When he started putting them on, Jason' noticed it was armor. _What the fuck._ He watched with a mixture of dismay and rapture as that tight suit was put on piece by piece.

Gold lines traced over the matte black and framed his hips temptingly. Sleek, metal gauntlets were pulled on with practice ease. Even from this distance, Jason could tell those claws were deadly sharp. A bandolier of knives was strapped across his chest. Then he clicked a holster with two large daggers around his waist. Even if Dick looked like sin incarnate right now with that skintight armor, Jason couldn't help but feel terror overtake him at the sight of all those blades. Oh, this was very, _very_ bad.

Something was clutched in his grasp as he stalked his way back to the handcuffed man. Jason set his features into a stone cold mask. No matter what happened, he wouldn't give a reaction. Seeing that expression, Dick just chuckled softly. He reached into the nightstand by the bed as he spoke.

"I'll give you the key to get out on one condition."

The key was then dangled from one of those lethal talons and Jason zeroed in on it. Suddenly, it was clutched back in that tight fist and Jason drew his attention back to the grinning man. Jason narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What condition?"

The distrust in his voice was beyond clear. That did nothing to dampen Dick's mood. He just leaned in close, breath fanning across Jason's lips softly.

"You give me a goodbye kiss."

Jason was honestly surprised by that. That shock morphed into a mix of confusion and suspicion. There's _no way_ that was all it took to get his freedom. Hell, he didn't even expect to make it out of here unscathed. Getting away alive was basically as high as his expectations were at the moment. That skepticism leaked into his voice.

"Really?"

"Really."

_"Why?"_

It just made no sense! That couldn't be all. And yet, Dick just looked him over with that coquettish expression. Jason would refuse to admit that it had his mind slipping right back into the gutter like it never left.

"I like you, Jay. You're cute."

Despite the flirtatious tone, he _sounded_ honest. Then again, he's been playing Jason since they met - probably even _before_ that - so he couldn't be certain. That didn't stop him from tilting up to catch Dick's lips in one last kiss. He should have pulled back after a moment but just like before, he felt drunk on the kiss and wanted _more._ They slanted their lips together, deepening the kiss with roaming tongues. All over again, he felt that heat twist in his core. It was when those cold and sharp talons touched his jaw to hold him that he remembered he definitely _shouldn't_ be enjoying this so much. He pulled back and panted softly while trying to avoid staring into those hypnotic blue eyes. Dick just huffed out a breathless laugh.

"Do me a favor once you get to your base? Tell Slade he's still a punk bitch."

Jason was caught off-guard by the request and had to work to keep from laughing. Though, that _did_ raise the question of how the two knew each other well enough for Dick to insult one of the most lethal people on the planet so casually. Once he pressed the key into Jason's hands, the assassin immediately fumbled to uncuff himself. By the time he got them off, Dick was already on the balcony and balancing on the railing like a bird. He sent one last salacious wink at Jason before pressing a mask over his eyes.

"See you around, Hood. Hopefully next time without a contract and even less clothes."

Jason was on his feet, eyes locked on the man. Before he could make a move to attack, which he had to admit would be pretty dumb seeing as he was in his underwear and unarmed, Dick jumped off the railing. Jason raced to the balcony and peered over the edge just in time to see Dick gracefully flip and shoot out a line to arc across the cityscape. It was breathtaking to watch the man fly like he belonged in the sky. Then, he realized that he never told Dick his name and _definitely_ didn't tell him his code name. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He was never going to live this down. _Ever._ Questions absolutely plagued his mind. Most important was 'Who the fuck is Richard Grayson?' That armor was ringing some bells but he just couldn't place where he knew it from.

With a growing sense of dread, Jason turned and made his way back into the penthouse to gather his clothes. He was _not_ looking forward to being reprimanded for his failure. And he _definitely_ wasn't looking forward to the others finding out what happened. Jason could try to play it off like something prevented him from getting the kill but the fact that Dick apparently knew Slade made it clear that that one-eyed asshole was going to _know_ what happened. Or, at least, have an idea. His and Lawton's jeers made so much more sense now. Well, at least he gets to call Slade a 'punk bitch'. That was probably the only bright side to this entire embarrassing shitstorm.

"Welp, looks like I have a message to deliver."

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is also an assassin and he goes by Talon  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
